This application relates generally to the field of thermal protection layers, and more particularly to thermal protection layers provided as part of an article of clothing, such as gloves and the like, for protecting a wearer from heat and/or fire.
As part of their job, firefighters may be exposed to extreme heat and hazardous environments when responding to a fire. The clothing firefighters wear must therefore be designed to protect against these extremes. The specialized gloves worn by firefighters may exhibit a number of characteristics to ensure that they adequately perform in such environments during use. Such gloves may include a plurality of layers joined together where each layer is constructed to provide a particular performance characteristic group of characteristics, such as breathability, durability, heat resistance, abrasion resistance, and the like. For example, an outermost shell or layer of the glove may be fabricated from a tough, abrasion-resistant and likely heat-resistant material that shields the hand from heat and permits any gripping or grasping that might be required by the wearer. Inside this outer layer, a moisture barrier layer may be provided to prevent the firefighter's hands and any intervening layers within the glove from being soaked with water or from being contaminated or damaged by potentially dangerous liquids, such as blood, solvents, or other chemical liquids. Alternatively or in addition to the moisture barrier layer, one or more additional layers may be provided inside the outer layer (and/or inside the moisture barrier layer, if provided). This layer may be formed from a soft yet heat-resistant material which may provide a degree of padding for the wearer's hand. Multiple-layer gloves are worn by a variety of users in other industries or for purposes other than firefighting where multiple layers may provide additional protection or utility for the wearer or the wearer's hands.
In the past, to improve thermal performance of a glove system to meet or exceed standards set by the federal Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), the California Occupational Safety and Health Administration (Cal/OSHA), and/or the National Fire Protection Association® (NFPA®), the manufacturer of the glove must either increase the thickness of existing glove layers, increase the number of the same heat resistant layers, or do both to inhibit conduction of heat to the wearer. However, increasing the thickness of existing glove layers or adding layers to boost thermal resistance performance results in increased bulk of the glove, particularly in and around the fingers and fingertips. But as bulk of the glove increases, dexterity of the wearer's hand and fingers tend to decrease.